Blood and Belonging
by Kalira69
Summary: Kei had almost forgotten what sharing blood is like - when it's his blood, when it's offered freely, when it's truly shared. (Kei/Sho)


Kei's breath caught and his body arched like a bow as sharp fangs sliced into his throat.

A curious little noise against his skin and he shuddered. The bite shifted, tentative. Kei reached up, cupping a slender neck in his palm.

The gentle pull of someone drinking from him wasn't entirely new, but it had been so long Kei had all but forgotten what it felt like. It had taken him by surprise, but he didn't want it to stop.

"I'm . . . all right." Kei assured throatily, fingers curling as he dragged both hands down Sho's back, just shy of scratching. Sho arched, mouth steady on Kei's skin but the rest of his body pressing closer, hips rolling and nearly grinding against Kei. He growled, the sound thrumming through his fangs in Kei's throat.

Kei hissed softly, squeezing his eyes closed and tipping his head as Sho drank and heat washed through him in slow pulses.

Sho - clever, precocious, compassionate Sho - only drank a little before quickly giving up the bite, mouth sloppily red with Kei's blood. He drew away a little, curling an arm under Kei's shoulders supportively and tracing a gentle caress down his throat near the quickly-healing wound from Sho's fangs.

Kei closed his eyes, relaxing into Sho's body. Sho made a soft sound, fingers curling as his hand came to rest on Kei's collarbone, and he smiled slightly as he opened his eyes again, letting his cheek lean against Sho's bare chest.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Sho asked, his blue eyes clouded with concern.

Kei shuddered, lashes fluttering. He nodded. His neck twinged with the small movement.

"You look pale." Sho said, and Kei laughed, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "Even for _you_." he added, frowning at Kei's amusement.

"You've just drained some of my blood, little one." Kei pointed out. Sho looked a little flustered at the reminder. Kei brushed a fingertip along his full mouth, wiping away a little of his own blood that remained there.

"But. . ." Sho looked like the uncertain child Kei had been one of very few ever to glimpse in him. "You _are_ all right?"

Kei gave a soft purring noise. " _Yes_. . ."

Though the reassurance settled him somewhat, Sho still looked concerned. Kei drew him down, nuzzling along his jaw and into the crook of his neck. "Kei?" he said softly, not a protest. One of his hands curled gently around Kei's shoulder, the other resting lightly on his ribs. Kei crooned soothingly, brushing a kiss to Sho's neck, then letting his fangs slip free and sinking them into the tender flesh.

Sho jolted at the bite, letting out a low cry, then went limp, curling into Kei. He stroked Sho's side, trembling a little himself at the strong, sweet rush of Sho's blood over his tongue. He pulled away without drinking more than a few long swallows, and lapped tenderly at the wounds he had made as they seeped blood and slowly sealed up again.

Sho almost keened as he drew away after, and Kei hummed soothingly as he sat up, this time cradling Sho against _him_. "All right, little one?" Kei asked, tracing a fingertip down Sho's temple and cheek.

Sho shivered, looking up at him with heavy-lidded eyes. "I- _Mm_. . ." he managed, and Kei smiled, bending close to nuzzle him affectionately, brushing kisses across his brow and one cheekbone. "Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" he asked after a moment, a little muddled.

Kei laughed, curling his arms tighter around Sho's shoulders and resting their brows together. "You _are_ my little one." he said quietly into the space between them. He swallowed thickly. "Perhaps more, now. I made you . . . this." He trailed one hand down over Sho's shoulder to rest over his quiet heart.

Sho nudged his face closer, rubbing his nose softly against Kei's. "I suppose I don't _really_ mind it." he admitted, voice warm, and tilted his head to give Kei a chaste, sweet kiss. "I am yours."

"And I yours, little one." Kei said honestly; he had been since a raggedy child staked claim on him with a bright, oddly innocent smile.

* * *

While not a request from anyone, this story was inspired by a (randomly-chosen) GIF from the same list of fluffy/smutty GIF starters I've written several requests for lately.


End file.
